


Il Maesto e la stella

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Adorable, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cyborgs, Dancing Lessons, Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, F/M, Mating, Primal Instinct, Shower Sex, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: Another story written by my friend Stanislao published by me on his request. Donald Duck and Lyla Lay, who are now engaged, participate in dancing competition in order to save Channel 00 from getting shut down. Will they succeed?
Relationships: Donald Duck/Lyla Lay





	1. Trouble is coming....

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> This work was written by my friend, Stanislao and as such he deserves the credit for this work.
> 
> PS
> 
> There is a brief mention of events which happened in my work; "We, against all odds". While I wrote said story first, I am Ok with Stanislao using my work as a prequel to this work.
> 
> Although whether or not I consider "Il maesto e la stella" canon to "We, against all odds" is my own little secret.

Il maesto e la stella

Il sole era alto nel cielo: poche nuvole e tanto calore circondavano la città di Duckburg...tutto trascorreva come sempre senza troppi pensieri in città...eccetto che per Lyla Lay.  
Aveva appena terminato un servizio sulla neo arrivata Polizia Ambientale, che doveva controllare se i cestini della raccolta differenziata erano in grado di distinguere (tramite un chip a risoluzione quantica) chi lasciava la spazzatura nel punto sbagliato...chi avrebbe sgarrato se la sarebbe vista “sputare” fuori dal suddetto cestino e vedere recapitata una multa per violazione dell'ambiente pubblico.  
Ma non era quello che la turbava, anzi...era a di poco felice: il fatto che fosse una droide dall'aspetto angelico un tempo l'avrebbe messa a disagio...un tempo...ma da quando si era fidanzata con Paperino (anzi, Nik come le piaceva chiamarlo) dopo un ballo in cui lui doveva solo farle da partner, la loro attrazione era diventata irresistibile...entrambi sapevano che si piacevano, ma da quando avevano fatto l'amore, spinti da un richiamo irrefrenabile, ora la vita aveva acquistato un senso vero, autentico...a lui non interessava il fatto che fosse un robot, anzi...ne era solo lieta che potesse amare, ricambiata, da qualcuno che la apprezzasse per quello che era, così come lui potesse amare una ragazza bellissima, indipendentemente da ciò che era...di questo ne era più che sicura.  
Entrando alla Ducklair Tower con aria trasognata, ad attenderla c'era il suo cameraman, Camera 9...che la notò un po' diversa dal solito.  
“Allora Lyla...che ti è successo? Ti vedo diversa dal solito?”  
Lyla non si nascose. “E' così, Camera 9...alla fine l'ho detto a Nik...cioè a Paperino...e quello che ne è seguito è stato...be'...FANTASTICO! Non ho mai avvertito così tanta felicità prima d'ora...in fondo bastava poco...”  
“Che ti dicevo? Quindi ora siete fidanzati?”  
“A tutti gli effetti! E ne sono oltremodo raggiante!”  
“E si vede! Il capo lo sa, immagino...”  
“Argus? Perchè dovrebbe saperlo? Sono fatti miei, questi...non andrai a dirglielo tu, vero? Sarebbe una pugnalata...”  
“Non ne avrei mai intenzione! Ma è meglio che lo sappia quantomeno subito...lo sai com'è ficcanaso, il capo...”  
“E' vero, hai ragione...è meglio se glielo dico ora...scusa se ti ho aggredito poco fa...”  
“Tranquilla, è tutto ok...però sono contento che tu ti sia dichiarata...ed anche lui...”  
Lyla rispose con un sorriso entrando nel suo ufficio.

Nello stesso momento alla Ducklair Tower Paperino era intento a cambiare un sistema software al computer del terzo piano: in effetti erano successi tanti cambiamenti da quando si era dichiarato a Lyla.  
Erano passati solo alcuni giorni da quando fecero l'amore in un luogo isolato, ma tanto servirono a capire quanto fossero attratti l'uno all'altra, e anche da tempo. Cosi come il fatto che lui si chiamasse Paperino...anche se non lo era effettivamente...  
Il tutto risale ad appena...due secoli prima! Ovvero:  
– Duckburg, XXI° secolo -

''Perciò...io sarei solo...una proiezione...non capisco...''  
''Non è proprio così, Paperino...il fatto è che...ho tolto alcuni tuoi ricordi di Lyla in modo che, grazie ad un artificio – chiamiamolo così – io potessi ricrearti tale e quale al Paperino di questo tempo...identico in tutto e per tutto. È una tecnica che ho appreso in Oriente da un grande maestro (e un amico) che si chiama MIND ILLUSION o ILLUSIONE DELLA MENTE...recuperando dei frammenti di ricordi ed episodi avvenuti nel tempo posso ricostruire un'immagine definita in tutto e per tutto''.  
''Anche per la sfortuna, Cobras?''  
''Piantala! Il destino può essere avverso per tutti, lo sai...e vale anche per me...ma tu ora hai un obiettivo...stare assieme a Lyla! So che la ami tantissimo...''  
''Come fai a...non importa...però è la verità, io amo Lyla da sempre, da quando...da quando...''  
''L'importante è che l'ami! Conta solo questo...e giusto per informarti, quando ti ho riformato dai pensieri del tuo gemello, grazie all'aiuto di Bit Chips, un autentico genio dei computer, ti ho inserito alcuni esserini microscopici che ti daranno forza ed elasticità, oltre a mantenere l'aspetto che possiedi...si chiamano nano – droidi''.  
''Nano – droidi? E sarebbero esattamente?''  
''In breve è una sorta di nanotecnologia a carattere positronico, scoperta nel 2035, ma sviluppata appieno nel XXIII° secolo...non solo, ma per distinguerti meglio dal tuo sosia, se ti osservi allo specchio, puoi notare che hai un paio di ciuffi laterali di colore azzurro...se i nano – droidi, che ti scorrono in corpo per tenerti...diciamo, in forma...arrivano su quei punti, vengono leggermente illuminati...e credo che anche Lyla abbia un cervello positronico, essendo di quell'epoca...''  
''Non ha importanza alcuna! Per me può anche essere un robot con cavi e fili scoperti, ma mi ha sempre mostrato attenzione e rispetto...e amore...io invece...''  
''Ora hai la possibilità di stare con lei per la vita! Ma non volevo che ti dividessi dall'altra tua fidanzata...qui, nel presente...intendo dire Kay K...da quando il tuo sosia sta insieme a lei la sua vita è cambiata...''  
''Dunque, per accontentare tutt'e due...''  
''...ho fatto in modo che ti ricreassi a sua immagine e somiglianza perchè tu non la perdessi...sei mio fratello, in fondo...metà umano e metà droide, ma sempre fratello...''  
''Capisco, be'...un semplice grazie non sarebbe sufficiente...immagino che tocchi a me ora...solo che non siamo nel futuro...''  
''Ti ci porto io...questa che tengo appesa al collo è la Doppia Falce del Tempo, regalo di un...conoscente, diciamo...posso spostarmi cronologicamente avanti e indietro, ma senza interferire con gli eventi...o si rischiano pericolose deviazioni del corso della storia...''  
''Allora cosa stiamo aspettando? Ho tanta voglia di rivedere Lyla...''  
''Un'ultima cosa...se dovessi avere bisogno...usa il Ponte Neurale quando hai necessità...per me vale ogni epoca, ricordalo...''

Ed eccoci nel XXIII° secolo, con Paperino (la cui identità segreta di Paperinik era conosciuta solo da Lyla Lay, che lo chiamava affettuosamente Nik) che ripensava al fatto che ora era...un gran bel ragazzo! Di certo più alto del normale (almeno 15 o 20 centimetri) tanto da poter guardare dall'alto quell'essere senza anima di suo zio Paperone... ed addirittura negli occhi la sua amata Lyla Lay! Non solo, ma grazie all'effetto dei nano – droidi aveva nettamente potenziato anche il resto del corpo...più formato, più tonico, più atletico, persino la voce era cambiata... “Ma secondo me è l'effetto che mi fa Lyla quando stiamo insieme!” pensò Nik (che soprannome simpatico!)...oltre al suo cervello...che fosse diventato positronico!? Si spiegherebbe il fatto che, di punto in bianco, era stato nominato capo responsabile informatico del terzo piano! E questo perchè aveva criptato un file importante per un industriale amico dello zio...che si vide controvoglia a dargli quell'incarico per non perdere un affare proficuo.  
“Appena lo dirò a Lyla salterà dalla gioia! Lei apprezza sempre i miei sforzi...anche quando fallisco...che ragazza meravigliosa che ho!” rifletteva tutto radioso...così decise di chiamarla al cellulare ad onda quantica (progressi della tecnologia). “Speriamo che Argus non la trattenga troppo in riunione...”

“Mi volevi vedere, Argus?” Lyla entrò nel suo ufficio.  
“Esatto, Lyla...devo parlarti di una cosa importante...” Argus McAngus embrava seriamente preoccupato.  
“Devo iniziare a preoccuparmi, dunque...” Lyla iniziò ad avvertire un filo di nervosismo.  
“Lyla...da quanto lavori per questo canale d'informazione?”  
“Be'...non saprei, di preciso...dieci, forse dodici anni...”  
“Quello che sia...vedi...sfortunatamente è un periodo duro questo...intendo a livello economico...sai com'è, le risorse ora vengono concentrate su altri settori (cioè su quello militare principalmente) e quello culturale...ci hanno lasciato a malapena le briciole...fortunatamente i tuoi servizi ci hanno tenuto in piedi negli ultimi tempi...”  
“Quale onore! Una piccola soddisfazione va sempre bene...specie ad essere una droide...” Anche se era rispettosa del suo capo, Lyla a volte lo trovava un po' troppo invadente.  
“Non è questo il punto...il fatto è...è...è che questa rete potrebbe avere dei tagli!” si sciolse in lungo respiro.  
Lyla restò senza fiato: “Cosa... cosa vorresti dire?”  
“Che i fondi per la cultura e il giornalismo saranno drasticamente ridotti...potremmo durare forse uno, due mesi al massimo, a voler essere ottimisti...alcuni colleghi di lavoro saranno probabilmente licenziati...altri invece, be'...dismessi...anche per il solo fatto di...non essere umani...”  
Lyla ebbe un brivido: sapeva che si riferiva al suo cameraman Camera 9, che nel giro di poche settimane si sarebbe ritrovato a piedi...magari avrebbe fatto da semplice operatore scenico per dei programmi di basso livello, dopo cinque anni spesi assieme a Lyla nei servizi di tutto il mondo. Non poteva permetterlo.  
“No! Non può essere! La politica non può farlo...abbiamo speso tantissimo perchè finalmente umani e droidi condividessero uno spazio comune...ed ora mi dici questo? Ma che razza di stronzi sono?!?”  
“Hai detto bene, è la prima parola che ho pensato anch'io...ma purtroppo viviamo in un momento difficile per tutti...come se negli ultimi secoli non avessimo fatto altro (lo disse con una certa amarezza)...tuttavia le cose stanno così...un giorno hanno una pensata e dopo pochi secondi sei obbligato ad assecondare i loro capricci...e noi che cerchiamo di accontentarli...mah...”  
Ora Lyla si sentiva...ecco, affranta...ma più che altro, se avesse raccontato questa notizia a Paperino gli avrebbe dato un colpo al cuore...perchè insieme avrebbero certamente parlato di progetti per il futuro, ora che le cose iniziavano ad andare bene ma così...e per il fatto che si sentisse diversa dagli altri...era un concetto che a volte non riusciva a superare...  
“Ma forse...abbiamo una piccola possibilità, Lyla...”. Lei rialzò la testa bionda.  
“...tra tre settimane, credo, ci sarà un concorso di ballo street dance – hip hop – dream music, cose del genere...il vincitore si becca un assegno sostanzioso, che ci farebbe comodo adesso...”  
“Capisco...vuoi che faccia un servizio allora?”  
“Non proprio...voglio che tu vi PARTECIPI!” avanzò Argus.  
Lyla ebbe la seconda sorpresa in pochi minuti...tanto da non dire nulla per un minuto abbondante. “Potresti...ripetere, forse non ho capito...”  
“Hai sentito bene, invece! So che non hai molta affinità con la danza...almeno con questa moderna...anche se ho sentito che al ballo di Rockerduck ti sei comportata benissimo...in particolare quando Paperino ha accettato di farti da partner...poi immagino sia andato tutto bene...”  
Ora la droide prese coraggio a due mani...guai a toccarle il suo Nik! “Non solo è andata alla grande, ma ti comunico che da qualche settimana siamo ufficialmente FIDANZATI! Qualunque cosa tu pensi, chiaro?”. Ora era lei a fissarlo.  
Argus non disse nulla...forse se l'aspettava addirittura. “Oh, be'...allora ti faccio le mie congratulazioni...avevo la netta impressione che covasse qualcosa tra di voi...” evidentemente l'argomento non gli era d'interesse.  
“...tornando a noi, saresti in grado di prendervi parte? Anche se ci saranno tanti artisti di strada già esperti...”  
“Ci andrò! Ed imparerò in fretta questi balli...anche se non so ancora come...ma se serve perchè non chiudiamo bottega allora va bene”. Lyla non ebbe esitazione...e forse se n'era già pentita...  
“Molto bene allora...mi raccomando, ci conto tanto...puoi andare ora”.  
Con il solito abbigliamento fucsia e trench arancione Lyla Lay uscì dalla redazione con una miriade di pensieri in testa...come avrebbe fatto ad imparare l'hip – hop in pochi gironi? E gli altri street dance eccetera eccetera? Adesso era più che convinta che aveva fatto il passo più lungo della gamba...quando a un tratto sentì il quantic phone squillare. Quando vide il numero ebbe un tuffo al cuore. Era Paperino.  
“Pronto, Nik?” “ Lyla, amore! Come stai? Ho una notizia bellissima da darti...”.  
Sentire la sua voce così entusiasta la rendeva felice...peccato che lei non fosse dello stesso umore, ma non voleva che se ne accorgesse. “Oh...amore è...è bellissimo...vuoi che ci vediamo adesso?”  
“Passo a prenderti?”  
“Ok, facciamo a casa mia o a casa tua? Anzi no...avrei preparato la cena per stasera, per due s'intende...”  
Nik sorrise felice. “Allora vengo subito!”

Quando la vide all'ingresso del suo appartamento gli andò incontro a braccia aperte...lui la strinse tanto che avvertì la pelle soda premere su tutto il corpo, ma non ci fece caso...si era subito abituato all'idea che la sua donna era la droide più bella del mondo e da quando si erano uniti avrebbe fatto l'impossibile per proteggerla e renderla felice come meritava. Sul suo petto avvertiva i seni premere fortemente, mentre lei lo riempiva di baci con suo becco simil-metallico, laddove lui a sua volta rispose con un bacio profondo ad intrecciare la sua lingua con quella di lei.  
“Mi manchi sempre, amore mio...quando non ci sei sto male...” disse Paperino guardandola negli occhi.  
“Solo con te mi rigenero...il mio cuore batte solo se tu sei accanto a me...” Lyla notò che poteva a sua volta guardarlo negli occhi...com'era possibile che fosse cresciuto in altezza? Ma cosa importava poi? Stavano insieme, e lei era felicissima che la amasse nonostante fosse diversa da tutti...il resto non contava.  
La cena era a base di cibo giapponese con aggiunta di aromi di provenienza del sud-est asiatico, preparati con amore da Lyla, mentre Nik aveva portato un ottimo vino bianco per l'occasione...merito anche del nuovo stipendio corrispostogli, ovviamente.  
Il lume di candela faceva da contorno ad una serata idilliaca...con Nik e Lyla persi completamente negli occhi e negli sguardi reciproci...e questo bastò per risvegliare il loro istinto! A volte potevano passare due o tre giorni, ma l'intensità della passione aumentava a livello esponenziale. Non sparecchiarono nemmeno che nel giro di pochi secondi Lyla saltò addosso a Paperino stringendolo con le sue gambe d'acciaio (letteralmente!) mentre lui prese a coprirla di baci sul volto e sul collo tiepido, portandola in camera da letto...il tutto mentre iniziarono a levarsi i vestiti...

“Come ti senti amore?” Paperino le accarezzò i capelli biondi, mentre lei gli sorrideva appoggiandosi alla spalla di lui, con i suoi seni perfetti a sfiorargli i pettorali: era incredibile quanto calore avvertisse dal suo fidanzato...calore che riscaldava il suo cuore quantistico e aumentava lo scorrere degli elettroni nel corpo (si potevano definire ematici, visto che fluivano in apposite vene/arterie)...ecco come ci si sente appagate!  
Lyla mormorò teneramente: “Come entrare in un sogno fantastico e non uscirne più...quanto ti amo, Nik...” e intanto gli mise un braccio sul petto piumato, ma forte e robusto...lui lo lisciò con il becco prima di baciarlo.  
Non era ancora l'alba ma per entrambi fu una notte dalle interminabili emozioni, una delle infinite della loro vita insieme...ancora nel letto stavano a farsi due risate sulle ultime situazioni lavorative, tra uno zio Paperone faccia-di-bronzo e un Argus in versione interessato-di-ballo hip hop...quando Paperino le disse che era diventato responsabile informatico della società dello zio, Lyla, com'era prevedibile, lo abbracciò stretto stretto tanto che lui, pur riprendendosi dalla scopata di poco prima, ebbe un po' di fatica a sostenerla...ma bastava a renderlo felice nel sentirla partecipe del suo stato...ovviamente prima che lo baciasse profondamente. La droide aveva compiuto un enorme sforzo per non dargli la sua di notizia...e non sarebbe stato facile.  
“Invece tu? Hai in programma qualche servizio adesso?” chiese Nik.  
Lyla non rispose subito, anzi...all'improvviso s'adombrò.  
“Amore!? Che succede? Cos'ho detto di male?” Nik le prese il volto tra le mani, che subito Lyla strinse con le sue fatte di materiale quasi umano.  
“Oh, niente, mio caro, è solo...è successa una cosa...non so se parlartene...”  
“Tu dimmela, ti prego...se stai soffrendo io voglio aiutarti! Lo sai che la tua felicità è anche la mia...”.  
Lei gli prese il volto: “Amore mio...sei sempre tanto dolce...” e gli raccontò per filo e per segno quello che sarebbe successo se non avesse partecipato (e naturalmente vinto) il concorso di ballo...sarebbe stata una tragedia, per tutti.  
Così Paperino, senza pensarci troppo, ebbe un'idea: “Posso insegnarti io, Lyla! Credo di conoscere qualche passo...anche se sono un po' arrugginito...”  
“Ne sei sicuro, Nik? A questa prova parteciperanno tutti i migliori ballerini e ballerine della città...se proprio vuoi insegnarmi, occorrerà essere perfetti...”  
“Non preoccuparti, so quello che faccio...per la mia donna è un dovere! Anzi, inizieremo da subito, appena recupero i vestiti...”  
“Possiamo fare da domani, se non è un problema...oggi ho degli impegni da assolvere in redazione...piccola roba, ma che va esaurita...ti va?”  
“Ma certo, Lyla, ancora meglio...”  
“Paperino...lo sai che ti amo da morire...ma non credi di fare un sacrificio eccessivo?”  
“Tutt'altro! Quando ti ho chiesto di essere il tuo partner a quel ballo da John Rockerduck, tu hai accettato senza porgermi domande...ed in fondo è lì che è iniziato tutto tra di noi...ora è il mio turno, amore mio”.  
Senza dire nient'altro la droide bionda lo riempì ancora di baci e carezze. Lui ebbe un momento di pace e serenità...prima di riflettere di aver fatto lui il passo più lungo della gamba!

Il giorno dopo si era già pentito di aver detto alla sua donna di insegnarle i passi di danza...non che fosse a digiuno, qualcosa poteva pur imparare, ma sarebbe stato troppo poco...in così breve tempo poi...in realtà glielo aveva detto solo per amore, che voleva mantenere la promessa che l'avrebbe aiutata sempre...ma ora era troppo!  
Anche se aveva i nano – droidi in corpo, imparare alla perfezione i balli adatti alla gara poteva rivelarsi più complicato di quanto prevedesse...così, mentre passeggiava in un parco cittadino...ecco l'idea! Il Drift!  
Ma certo! Da quanto Cobras gli aveva detto poteva collegarsi con il Ponte Neurale a lui in qualsiasi momento...tanto valeva per il Drago ogni dimensione temporale...ma il problema era concentrarsi...  
“Forse ho ancora una possibilità...l'unica che salverà la mia storia con Lyla...non voglio, anzi non DEVO deluderla...forza allora...”  
Si sedette su una panchina in un luogo isolato, massaggiandosi le tempie e spremendo tutti i nano – droidi del corpo affinchè cercassero il collegamento giusto.  
''Cobras...Cobras...mi senti? Cobras...''  
Niente...primo tentativo andato a vuoto. Riproviamoci...  
''Cobras...mi senti? Sono Nik, cioè Paperino del futuro...ho bisogno del tuo aiuto...rispondi, avanti...  
Ancora nulla...”Ma non mi arrendo! Ancora una volta, dai!”  
''Cobras, riesci a sentirmi?...''  
Niente nemmeno adesso...sembrava tutto perduto, quando...i nano – droidi si misero in moto più vorticosamente di prima...tanto che i ciuffi laterali blu s'illuminarono leggermente...prima che nel suo cervello arrivassero dal XXI° i pensieri del suo grande fratello!  
''Dread-Nik! Paperino! Fratello mio, è un piacere sentirti...ti chiedo perdono, ma gli impulsi cerebrali impiegano di più se giungono lontani dal tempo...ora eccomi a te...dimmi tutto, cosa è accaduto?''  
''Cobras! Oh non sai quanto piacere ho nel sentirti...ho disperatamente bisogno di te...devo aiutare Lyla ad imparare dei balli hip hop, Break dance, dream house...solo che non so come fare, il concorso a cui deve partecipare inizia tra tre settimane...ed io le ho promesso di aiutarla perchè non perda il lavoro...forse però ho esagerato, ma non voglio tirarmi indietro proprio ora...''  
''Capisco...in effetti hai preteso troppo da te stesso...ma credo tu possa riuscirci senza troppa fatica...osserva le tue mani, adesso...''  
''Cos'hanno le mie mani ora?''  
''Ti dissi di averti ricreato con i nano – droidi, che hanno, tra le altre, la particolarità di assorbire tonnellate di database e files di vario genere – anche criptati o compressi – e poi trasferirli al tuo cerebro...non mi venire a chiedere se è diventato positronico, perchè a quel punto...saresti un genio! E tu hai sempre voluto mantenere un profilo basso...ma potrebbe bastarti per questo''  
''Cosa intendi dire esattamente?''  
''Nella Duckburg del futuro devi trovare una persona...dovrebbe avere circa 15 0 16 anni, il suo nome è Jailbooty e gestisce in proprio un negozio in cui s'imparano programmi di vario genere...si possono assorbire tramite impulsi che si generano da chi possiede i nano – droidi...e sono in pochi ad averceli...tu trova il file adatto e il gioco è fatto!''  
''Perciò mi basterà incorporare un programma di ballo adatto e basta, ho capito bene?''  
''Proprio così...ma potrebbe non bastare...apprendere un programma non è sufficiente, dovrai trovare qualcuno che ti consenta di muoverti nel giusto modo.''  
''Cioè un maestro di danza?''  
''Esatto...so che non è molto semplice, ma al momento è l'unica soluzione rapida che mi sia venuta in mente...''  
''Ho capito...potrei fare così...mi scarico il programma e dopo cerco qualcuno che me lo canalizzi nel giusto modo...non so ancora come ma ci proverò!''  
''Grande! Questo è lo spirito del guerriero! Mi raccomando, poi fammi sapere...ci sentiamo, Nik!  
''Grazie, Cobras, grazie sempre per tutto!''  
Fine della connessione Neurale.

Per prima cosa Paperino andò in città a cercare questo posto...accidenti! Non gli aveva chiesto come si chiamava, ed in una città del futuro posti simili erano ad ogni angolo della strada...  
“Non adesso Nik! Lyla ha bisogno di te! Non perdere tempo!” si disse.  
In fondo bastava usare solo il buon senso...Jailbooty, 15 o 16 anni, perciò... Si mise alla ricerca affannosa del luogo che, fortuna volle, si trovasse alla periferia della città. Sembrava un negozio come tanti, solo...all'interno vi era la più raffinata tecnologia! Tutto era percorso da flussi ad alta energia, come se ci si fosse trovati in una rete dati


	2. It's time to dance.

iperveloce, con centinaia se non migliaia di file di ogni tipo, la cui proiezione olografica stava a mostrare il tipo specifico che si voleva scegliere. C'era di tutto, dallo sport all'attualità, dalla ricerca di nuove forme di vita extraterrestri, al ballo...appunto quello che gli serviva adesso!  
“Posso aiutarla?” da dietro una porta olografica comparve quello che poteva essere poco più che un adolescente...capelli ingellati, occhiali a scomparsa (nel senso che scomparivano con un gesto del dito), vestiti da nerd...ma subito cercò di dargli una mano. “Ha bisogno di eseguire un download di qualche file?”.  
“Salve, sei Jailbooty? Ecco, avrei bisogno di caricare uno...anzi, facciamo qualche file sulla break-dance, hip hop e dance music...è possibile?”.  
“Sei un droide, vero? Ma ovvio che lo è! Prova questi...sono gli ultimi arrivati e non costano molto...”  
Be', non esattamente un droide... In effetti, Paperino era a conoscenza che da quando era stata approvata una legge antipirateria, il download era quasi gratuito...ma i diritti d'autore erano schizzati alle stelle! Non erano in tanti a permetterselo...  
“Ricordati che il costo per i diritti è...diciamo, leggermente alto...” gli rammentò Jailbooty, che conosceva molto bene il suo mestiere.  
“Non ha importanza...lo faccio per la mia fidanzata, perchè lo merita...il prezzo è relativo, qualunque sia”.  
“Ok, allora...eccoti i files” concluse il giovane informatico.  
Allungando la mano aperta Nik sentì i nano – droidi che assorbivano i file musicali per portarli al cervello... il risultato fu che ora sentiva di sapere tutto su quel genere di argomento! Ma il prezzo da pagare era davvero alto...sarebbe stato almeno un mese di stipendio se non due. Ma chi se ne frega, cazzo! Per amore di Lyla questo e altro!  
Ora però il problema era una altro: va bene imparare in pochi minuti tutti i balli...ma i movimenti giusti...e chi te li insegna?  
Tornando a casa si sedette sul cofano della macchina, pensieroso...”Ed ora che faccio? Da chi vado a prendere lezione?”. Caso volle che passasse suo cugino Paperoga, il quale lo vide un po' triste...cercando di consolarlo, gli s'avvicinò.  
“Ciao, cugino! Allora com'è andata con Lyla? Ti sei dichiarato?”.  
“Ciao...certo che l'ho fatto ed anche lei...ora stiamo insieme...”  
“E lo dici così? Ma io ti faccio le mie più sentite congratulazioni, fatti abbracciare!”  
“Ehi! Aspetta, non esagerare...non è il momento...”  
“Ma che ti prende? Stai assieme alla ragazza più figa della città e fai quella faccia?”  
“Oh, non è per quello...è solo che...le ho promesso di insegnarle a ballare un tipo di hip hop e non so come fare...” ora Nik ebbe un attimo di sconforto.  
“Oh...be'...non so se la cosa ti sembrerà strana...ma in città, lungo la strada che fa angolo al quartiere tekno-ska – sai, quello della musica strana – c'è un vecchio maestro di ballo...si chiama T-D Rei e potrebbe insegnarti il ballo che preferisci...”  
“Sul serio? Faresti questo? Un altro favore a me?”  
“Certo! Lo so, a volte mi rendo un po' ridicolo...ma sei mio cugino, insomma...sarebbe strano se non lo facessi...” Istintivamente Paperino lo abbracciò con grande calore. “Grazie, Paperoga! Non sai quanto ti sia debitore...anzi, se tutto va a buon fine come spero...Lyla ed io ti invitiamo a cena fuori, ci stai?”  
Paperoga non voleva crederci...avrebbe personalmente conosciuto la grande giornalista Lyla Lay...fidanzata nientemeno che con suo cugino!  
“Paperino, io...ne sarei oltremodo onorato!” rispose tutto entusiasta.  
“Allora è andata...grazie di nuovo, e acqua in bocca, mi raccomando!”.  
“A proposito...da quando hai le menches azzurre?”

Due giorni dopo, su uno spiazzo deserto, sul tardo pomeriggio, poco prima del crepuscolo, Paperino e Lyla si ritrovarono per la prima lezione di street dance. Una radio ad onde ioniche serviva per canalizzare meglio il tipo di musica che serviva all'occasione.  
Entrambi erano vestiti che più trash non si poteva: lui in pantaloncini neri strappati, berretto sportivo rosso all'indietro, occhiali da sole stretti e rettangolari, canottiera nera a strie colorate; lei con pantaloni nero metallizzato a linee bianche cromate che mettevano in evidenza i contorni delle mutandine, scarpe da tennis mezze consumate, canotta nera. Pur essendo agile Lyla fece fatica nei primi movimenti, tanto che si dovette fermare...purtroppo il suo corpo mezzo umano e mezzo robot non reggeva a lungo. Anche Paperino all'inizio trovava strani tutti quei saltelli, mosse con le dita, balzi sui muri eccetera...ma grazie al download dei files datigli da Jailbooty – ed alle lezioni in segreto di T.D. Rei – riusciva a guidare Lyla con grande maestria. Dopo la prima lezione erano entrambi stanchi ed ammaccati.  
“Paperino...mi sento tutta deteriorata, e sì che sono pur sempre una droide...” Lyla aveva la voce stremata.  
“Capirai...non mi ricordavo di dover fare il canguro ogni tre secondi...” replicò Nik ridendoci sopra per mascherare il logorio della fatica.  
Lyla però si sentiva anche sfiduciata: il suo ragazzo aveva detto che l'avrebbe aiutata, ma così...sarebbero arrivati a pezzi alla gara! Ora iniziava ad avere i sensi di colpa...  
“Lyla, che hai? Perchè sei così delusa? È solo la prima lezione, basta solo prendere un po' il ritmo e vedrai...”  
“E' solo colpa mia! Ti ho parlato dei miei problemi al lavoro e ti ho coinvolto...non vorrei che trascurando il tuo lavoro, poi la pagassi anche tu...”  
Paperino, pur stanco e sudato, andò ad abbracciarla forte. “Non dire così, amore mio! Io ti ho promesso che vincerai...che vinceremo...e pazienza se dovessi tralasciare il mio lavoro, tu vali infinitamente di più!” lo disse accarezzandole i capelli.  
A sua volta la droide bionda, avvertendo il calore del suo ardore, gli restituì l'abbraccio: “Oh, Nik...non so come tu abbia fatto ad accettare...però sei un ottimo maestro...perdonami, ma non credevo che...”  
“...perchè ogni maestro ha bisogno di una stella che lo guidi sempre...” le rispose prima di scoccargli un french kiss.  
“Domani ricominciamo...dobbiamo arrivare super preparati alla competizione!”A Lyla tornò l'entusiasmo. “Ai tuoi ordini, maestro!”.  
Andarono avanti per serate intere, ormai sempre più padroni dell'hip hop...fino al giorno del concorso di ballo.  
Sulla grande piazza di Duckburg, a pochi isolati dalla Ducklair Tower, al grande concorso di Street Dance c'erano proprio tutti: gruppi di ballerini professionisti, squadre chi tutte al femminile chi al maschile, coppie consumate da anni di movimenti e contorsioni...e poi Nik e Lyla, alla loro prima esperienza...che sarebbe stata comunque durissima.  
Sugli spalti iniziavano ad arrivare tanti interessati alla gara, perchè era sempre un argomento di richiamo per tutta la città...anche se stavolta erano arrivati spettatori di altri paesi vicini...l'arena all'aperto, costruita per l'occasione, poteva ospitare fino a venti- venticinquemila spettatori...tra cui spiccavano Argus McAngus – il capo redattore di Lyla, l'unico davvero interessato – e pure lo zio Paperone, più che altro incuriosito a tanto clamore.

Tra i tanti concorrenti in gara, Paperino e Lyla partivano per decimi su almeno una trentina complessivamente. Inutile dire che erano tesissimi.  
“Coraggio un bel respiro...avanti, su è giù...” Lyla non aveva mai partecipato a una competizione così di movimento...anche se ogni sera aveva ripetuto i passi corretti con Nik, che la guidava come fosse un grande maestro ballerino, fino a farle acquistare la sicurezza giusta. E lui stesso, sempre motivato dalla sua fidanzata droide (di cui andava orgoglioso), grazie ai consigli di un suo grande amico (“un fratello nel tempo”) era riuscito anche ad imparare qualcosa che tutto sommato...aveva sempre voluto imparare (gran cosa il ballo...), così, in caso di una serata in disco con Lyla, non avrebbe sbagliato movenze.  
“Allora, Lyla...mia dolce partner...sei pronta? Tocca a noi!” Nik le prese la mano.  
“Uh...ok...sono pronta, mio caro Paperino...diamoci sotto!” Lyla si alzò dalla panca.

“De' Paperoni? Anche lei qui?” Argus si accorse della presenza del miliardario, a cui si avvicinò in pochi attimi. “Non credevo d vederla qui, a un concorso musicale...”  
“Per la verità, sono solo curioso...non me ne intendo di musica, soprattutto questa...”  
“Per la verità, devo vedere come se la cava Lyla Lay, la mia giornalista di punta...le ho detto di partecipare a questo concorso perchè risollevasse le sorti del nostro giornale...forse però avrei dovuto pensarci meglio...”  
“Be', ormai quel che è fatto è fatto...certo, sono curioso di vedere una droide che balla...non ha tipo programmi predefiniti, roba simile...”  
“Non saprei, però da quello che ho saputo ha avuto un buon maestro di danza...almeno spero che vinca questo primo premio...”  
“Primo premio hai detto? E sarebbe?” (sempre a pensare ai soldi, eh...)  
“Non ricordo la cifra esatta...ma si tratta di parecchi verdoni...mah, speriamo...”  
“Per combinazione si tratta dei tagli ai fondi per cultura e giornalismo?”  
“Infatti, ma lei cosa ne sa?”  
“Be'...si dà il caso che anch'io ne avessi bisogno...i miei gruppi editoriali ne hanno bisogno...a saperlo a avrei mandato mio nipote...ma tanto non conosce manco i passi per salire le scale...”  
“La smetta di essere sfiduciato verso di lui, Paperone...chi lo sa, magari ha deciso di parteciparvi...”  
“Mah, ne dubito fortemente...”  
Così la gara iniziò: i primi gruppi si esibirono come meglio erano preparati, poi a seguire alcune coppie di ragazzi e ragazze (non droidi), piuttosto agili...e poi toccò a loro, NL Couple (Nik/Lyla)...il ritmo era dettato da una canzone del XXI° secolo, che evidentemente continuava a prendere piede, in questa penuria musicale...s'intitolava “WORD UP” del gruppo dei CAMEO, e quando partì...Paperino e Lyla mostrarono il loro meglio, dopo una serie infinita di lezioni praticamente tutte le sere.  
“Aspetta un attimo, ma quello non è...MIO NIPOTE? Ma che ci fa lì?”  
“A quanto sembra è il partner di Lyla! E chi l'avrebbe detto...Paperino ci sa davvero fare con i passi! Guarda che movenze!”  
In effetti Paperone restò senza parole nel vedere quanto suo nipote ballasse davvero bene...accanto a Lyla poi! Da quando sapeva ballare la break – dance? “Ma poi...perchè ha i capelli laterali leggermente striati di blu...”  
Incuranti di loro come di tutti gli altri spettatori, Nik e Lyla (vestiti come il primo giorno di lezione con i classici vestiti da street dancer) eseguivano piroette mai viste prima...a volte danzavano in sincronia, come fossero un solo corpo...in altre volte si raccoglievano e si allungavano, saltellando sul muro e rimbalzando quando i loro corpi si toccavano. Il tutto senza perdere un solo momento di armonia...era questo che li contraddistingueva...non solo a livello somatico, ma soprattutto a livello mentale erano una cosa sola!  
Sia Argus che de' Paperoni erano a dir poco ammaliati da quei movimenti all'unisono...ed in effetti Lyla e Paperino non avrebbero mai voluto smettere...  
Il loro numero durò in tutto una decina di minuti, dove riuscirono a mostrare il loro repertorio migliore (acquisito in meno di due settimane!)...ed alla fine fu una vera e propria STANDING OVATION di applausi scroscianti! Entrambi sudati e stanchi s'inchinarono davanti alla platea, che richiese loro il bis...persino i loro capi non poterono fare altro che battere le mani! Non appena li videro, la NL Couple sorrise con grande soddisfazione.  
Poi fu il turno di tutti gli altri partecipanti, la cui esibizione non scostò di minimo ciò che i giudici avevano già deciso...ma comunque fosse andata, sia Paperino che Lyla si erano divertiti da matti! La stessa droide bionda non aveva mai compiuto simili azioni e probabilmente non l'avrebbe mai fatto se non ne avesse parlato al suo fidanzato...che ancora una volta si dimostrò di parola.  
E fu la volta del verdetto. I cinque giudici dissero: “Come terza classificata giunge la coppia afro dei WallPaper! Al secondo posto...il gruppo dei Quantum Of TeKno Myst! Ed al primo posto...” erano tutti con il fiato sospeso...un silenzio irreale stava avvolgendo tutto lo spiazzo, forse anche tutta la città...e poi...  
“...i vincitori dell'edizione 2020 della Street Dance Artists in Duckburg sono...  
… … … … … … …  
“...la Coppia formata da Paperino (Dread – Nik) e Lyla Lay!!! Congratulazioni vivissime!”  
Dopo un secondo che sembrava interminabile, i due freschi trionfatori esplosero dalla felicità, urlando, abbracciandosi e baciandosi profondamente. Dalle gradinate Argus e Paperone osservarono la scena con grande interesse misto a sorpresa: fu il miliardario a domandare al redattore: “Non...non ci posso credere...mio nipote che vince una competizione come questa! E persino con Lyla Lay! Ed io credevo che i droidi non potessero muoversi con leggerezza...”  
“Sì, hai ragione, nemmeno io credevo che Lyla riuscisse ad imparare questi passi...ma evidentemente tuo nipote deve averle insegnato bene...dovresti complimentarti con lui...”  
“Eh, già...credo proprio che se lo meriti...ma spiegami una cosa, Argus...ma sono fidanzati, per caso?”  
“L'ho saputo da circa tre settimane...non so te...”.  
Poco prima che se ne andassero tutti, i due capi di Paperino e Lyla si avvicinarono al palco per congratularsi con loro. “Complimenti ragazzi! Una vittoria nettissima! E devo scusarmi con te, Lyla...prima di oggi non avrei mai pensato che tu potessi danzare così bene”.  
Lyla sorrise raggiante, sempre abbracciata a Nik. “Tutto il merito va al mio ragazzo...ha avuto la pazienza e la forza di insegnarmi...be', in pratica tutto su hip-hop, break dance, e poi quell'altra...come si chiama?”  
Paperino rispose con dolcezza: “Tekno – trance ed anche dance - music, mia cara”  
“...ecco, infatti...la redazione è salva allora, Argus! Sei contento?”  
“A proposito, a quanto ammontava il premio?”  
“Sono cinquecentomila dollari...bella cifra, vero?” fece Nik.  
“Cin...cin..cin...quecen...” lo zio Paperone mostrò, come sempre in questi casi, il simbolo del dollaro sugli occhi. “E dimmi! Ne dividerai metà con la tua ragazza, giusto? Sei o non sei il miglior nipote che ho?”  
Ma Paperino aveva in mente ben altro. “In verità...tutto quanto va a Lyla ed alla redazione di Channel 00...così che possano andare avanti per un po', in attesa che i fondi per cultura e giornalismo si sblocchino”.  
Lyla e Argus non volevano credere alle loro orecchie. “S..s...stai dicendo sul serio, Nik? Vuoi lasciarli tutti a noi?” la droide sgranò gli occhi celesti.  
“Non è uno scherzo, vero?” anche Argus pensava di aver sentito male.  
“Nient'affato! Ho promesso alla mia fidanzata Lyla che l'avrei aiutata, un po' come per il ballo di Rockerduck...e penso di esserci riuscito! Io mi accontento di aver trascorso con lei delle splendide ore di ballo...oltre che di aver vinto, naturalmente”.  
Tremante dall'emozione, Lyla lo strinse in un abbraccio interminabile condito da un bacio lunghissimo e pieno di passione... Paperino avvertiva un calore insolito provenire dal becco della sua amatissima droide, mentre il suo cuore iniziò a battere più rapidamente del solito...questo voleva dire essere innamorati!  
Lo zio, tanto per cambiare, era rimasto di sasso, letteralmente...non solo suo nipote si era fidanzato con la ragazza più bella della città (e per di più droide)...ma aveva anche rinunciato anche ad un premio più che sostanzioso per un'emittente...non sua!  
Fu così che svenne senza ricevere il sostegno di nessuno. Argus infatti non fece una piega (e ci mancherebbe).  
Fu così che Paperino e Lyla se ne andarono felici e raggianti, con Nik che, abbracciato alla sua bella, le diede un bacio sulla guancia, mentre lei si piegava dal brivido di piacere che le dava. Sembrava avere un'ultima cosa da dire.  
“Non so quanto se lo meriti, ma penso che troverà di suo gusto il fatto che abbia parlato con un certo Jailbooty – un vero genio dei PC quantistici – e che vorrebbe intavolare un discorso di affari con lui...ecco il suo biglietto” e lanciò in direzione dello zio un cartoncino personale preso dal negozio del nerd di Duckburg.  
“La sua tecnologia ha un valore immenso...naturalmente mi ha detto che per sistemarla ha bisogno di un responsabile software, e visto che io sto alla Ducklair Tower...mi ha concesso l'esclusiva”.  
“Perciò tuo zio dovrà aumentarti lo stipendio, in altre parole?” chiese Lyla.  
“Eh, sì...direi proprio di sì...” la fidanzata lo avvolse ancora più stretto di prima.  
“A proposito, Lyla...prenditi il weekend lungo...così passi più tempo con il tuo ragazzo...ve lo siete meritato...Paperino, mi raccomando...lei è molto delicata...”  
“Grazie Argus, lo so già...tutto ciò che desiderò è solo la felicità di Lyla...e voglio regalargliela sempre!” concluse guardandola negli occhi.  
Argus McAngus non disse nulla, mentre aiutava Paperone (ormai ridotto a un pezzo di legno) a rialzarsi da terra.

Quella sera vollero trascorrere una piacevole cena in compagnia di Paperoga e Camera 9 (presente in disparte durante la gara): fu una serata piena di risate, battute tra amici, aneddoti divertenti...e Paperoga potè apprezzare da vicino la squisitezza fuori e dentro di Lyla Lay...non solo era davvero di una bellezza unica se vista da più vicino, ma pur essendo un robot, aveva un cuore che definire puro era dir poco...infatti aveva stregato suo cugino, che non vedeva così felice da lungo tempo...in fondo era stato di parola, gli aveva permesso di conoscere la sua fidanzata!  
Anche Camera 9 sembrava a suo agio, pur non uscendo spesso per via della sua natura di robot telecamera...almeno poteva vedere Lyla sorridere con il suo fidanzato, l'unico che la meritasse davvero...nonostante la sua sfortuna, lei lo amava proprio per questo...in effetti era un pochino geloso...

Nell'after dinner ci fu un lungo spazio per le coccole...nell'appartamento di lui, sotto una doccia calda, Paperino e Lyla stavano a sbaciucchiarsi con grande passione, come se le loro vite dipendessero da questo: entrambi come mamma li aveva fatti stavano a toccarsi come fossero artisti che plasmassero una statua di cera o di porcellana.  
Paperino le sfiorò la vagina bionda infilando due dita fino in fondo, con Lyla che, per aiutarlo, teneva le gambe larghe. “Oh, sì...Oh, ti prego, Nik, continua...Oh, quanto ti adoro...” gemeva lei, la quale in risposta gli prese il membro mentre incollava il becco di simil metallo a quello di lui, intrecciando la sua lingua con quella di lui ed avvicinando i seni sodi e bellissimi al suo petto robusto. Lui si sentì preso da un istinto primordiale incontrollato...il suo timore era che fosse proprio quello ad impaurire Lyla...ma non serviva...Lyla era molto più eccitata di lui! Tanto che avvinghiò le sue gambe lisce e forti alla sua vita, tenendo sempre le labbra incollate e coprendo la testa di Nik con i capelli biondi bagnati , mentre Paperino l'appoggiò sul muro penetrandola con il suo membro sempre più a fondo. “Quanto ti amo, Lyla...la mia anima vive di te...” “Ti amo Paperino...non ti fermare, ti prego...” implorò lei. L'acqua della doccia era calda il giusto, ma sembrava diventare ogni minuto più incandescente. Entrambi poi finirono sulle piastrelle del bagno, continuando a scopare come dei disperati...l'eccitazione aveva superato i limiti e non volevano fermarsi!  
“Ti prego, di' che mi ami!” continuò ad supplicare Lyla.  
“Io ti amo, angelo mio...ti amo più dell'essenza stessa della vita!” iniziò ad urlare Paperino. Il suo membro era ormai all'interno della vagina di Lyla...che emise un urlo pazzesco, quasi a rovinargli i timpani, tale era il dolore misto al piacere che provava.

Nessuno dei due sapeva quanto tempo era passato, quando si stavano ad insaponarsi a vicenda.  
“Come ti senti, amore...dimmelo...” Lyla, amorevolmente, lo stava accarezzando sulla guancia, mentre lo osservava negli occhi, prendendogli la testa tra le mani.  
“Mi sento come tra le braccia di un angelo...” replicò Nik, che a sua volta le strofinava con dolcezza i seni generosi. “Tu come ti senti, da vincitrice di una gara a cui partecipavi per la prima volta?”  
Lyla lo abbracciò stretto stretto e lo baciò prima di sussurrargli: “Come mi sento? Diciamo...tra le nuvole e in compagnia del miglior MAESTRO di ballo – e non solo di quello – che esista...non sai la fortuna che possiedo ad avere te, amore mio...” gli disse lisciandolo con il becco.  
“Ma è anche vero che...se siamo in mezzo alle nuvole...perchè mi sappia orientare meglio, ho sempre bisogno di una STELLA che mi guidi...ed io ho la più bella e luminosa di tutte quelle del cielo...” rispose con voce sensuale.  
Il loro ennesimo bacio denso di amore fu l'immagine più bella della nottata.  
La loro notte eterna.


End file.
